ParadoX
ParadoX is a recurring character in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation. As far as anyone knows, he's only appeared twice so far, in both Part 1: The Rescue, and Part 2: The Eradication. Personality ParadoX has been shown to be a get-to-the-point kind of person. He doesn't like to play around, and would rather get something done as soon as possible. Time is of the upmost importance, according to ParadoX. Character Relationships ParadoX's relations are currently unknown, as he helped fight Kimiko in Part 1: The Rescue, who was with Project Infinity, and attacked Brother in Part 2: The Eradication, who was against Project Infinity. Other Information ParadoX made his first appearance towards the end of Part 1: The Rescue, where he came into the room Kimiko had Eric's unit trapped in, and defeated her with unimaginable ease. After that, he and the Project Infinity soldier both then left, leaving the others there. The next time he was seen was immediately at the beginning of Part 2: The Eradication, which started off with a battle between him and Brother. ParadoX wasn't as good as he was when he brought down Kimiko, but it should be called on that this occured just the day after. On a side note, ParadoX's appearance is exactly that of your average Project Infinity soldier, with the minor exception of the addition of a hood, and the outfit being customed to be completely black, instead of white. A few abnormal powers he's been witnessed to have, are manipulation over space through portals, and the ability to levitate. Tending to enter a scene by one his portals, the process features a show of violet lights bursting out of a black spiraling vortex, and the capability of just disappearing, crumbling, or stitching itself away. Regarding his power to levitate, he can float around and hover over to places, but flying doesn't seem to be a possibility within his range. ParadoX also uses two short swords that can erupt with an ominous purple aura as weapons, and can summon them into his possesion at will. Plus, it's speculated that he can choose to have them dismissed as well, although it hasn't been confirmed yet. In his conflict with Kimiko, ParadoX only took advantage of one of his swords, taking her arms and legs off, along with her wings and tail, with it alone. On Brother, however, he actually fused his swords together, to create one thicker one, with a longer blade. As a threatic when first stepping into the action, ParadoX likes to make a point in introducing himself. Hidden from underneath his hood, he speaks his name with an echo of multiple voices, getting the eerie sound of "ParadoX" out into the open. In his encounter with Brother, he even transferred a message over into his mind, saying "that is enough mindless murder." The way he heard it, though, was in his own voice. Countless mysterious continue to surround ParadoX, including whether or not there will even be any answers given. Quotes *(To Kimiko) "ParadoX..." *(To Brother) "That is enough mindless murder..." Category:Characters Category:BSPT